Love and war
by Harryfan3393
Summary: Love can change a person sometimes not the way we hope.
1. Love confessed

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: I do not own Harry Potter they belong to J.K Rowling**_

 __Harry sat at the breakfast table at Potter Manor enjoying his bacon and eggs with his mum and dad. James and Lily Potter enjoyed their time with their only son as they both knew on less than three months he would be receiving his Hogwarts letter along with his childhood friend Susan Bones. "Mum can I floo over to see Susan I promise to behave for Calvin and Bridget and I won't take my broom." Harry said with a smile as he put his plate in the sink the Potters had house elves but Lily and James preferred to do the dishes together. Lily looked at her husband as if silently asking what he thought James being on the receiving end of his wife's fury before nodded his approval to his ten-year-old son. Harry leapt with joy as he finally could ask Susan the one question he had wanted to ask her since her birthday party over a month ago.

Lily looked at her son sternly "If your father or I hear you missed behaved in any way you will not be able to ride your broom for a year is that understood little prongs?" Lily said making her son blush at the mention of his nickname giving to him by his uncle Sirius. Harry nodded running as fast as he could to the kitchen fireplace however before he could throw in the floo powder his mother stopped him. "Harry James Potter it is not polite to show up unannounced you know better or have I raised another marauder who prefers pranks over manners?" She asked with a tone of seriousness in her voice as James walked in wearing his burgundy aurors uniform for work.

Harry quickly apologized for his laps in his manners before placing a floo call to Susan's house as he waited for Susan to appear his heart started racing as he anticipated asking her to be his girlfriend. Instead of Susan her mother answered the call. "Hello Mrs. Bones may I come hang out with Susan today?" Harry asked politely which made Bridget smile knowing all too well Lily would have a hippogriff if he was impolite. Bridget quickly asked Calvin if it was ok he agreed it was ok with him she explained to Harry that Susan and he would be alone as her and her husband had to work. Just as he before he finished the floo connection he stepped through into the bones modest country home as he went to firmly plant his feet as he was taught he caught a glimpse of Susan and land on his rear which made Susan giggle.

Harry got up and dusted himself off wondering if he would ever get floo travel right. Susan rushed up to Harry her red hair in its usual braid she hugged him with a hug Harry thought rivaled riding his broom. "Harry I am glad you came over I found this and knew immediately it was yours." Susan said in a matter of fact voice that reminded him of his mum as she handed him a notebook that had his idea of how to ask her to be his girlfriend. Harry started to blush redder than Susan's hair as she looked at him dreamily "And yes Harry I would love to be your girlfriend" she said with a tone of voice that matched her expression which only caused him to blush even more at her confession of having the same feelings for him as well. They stood there for a moment looking into each other's eyes before realizing that her parents were watching the whole interaction from the door way. However unknown to Susan and Harry this is what Calvin and Bridget along with James and Lily hoped for when they founded out about the soul bond between the two when they were only babies.


	2. lost and found

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: I do not own Harry Potter they belong to J.K Rowling**_

 __As Harry and Susan went outside they smiled their day was at a perfect start to their day. Susan's parents came in wearing their respective clothes for work to remind them that Susan's friend Hannah would be over to swim and spend time with susan. Harry smiled knowing that Hannah's older sister had a bad habit of telling her things ten-year old should not know yet. Much like them Hannah went to muggle school before receiving her Hogwarts letter over the summer. Harry was struggling to keep from taking susan by her hand. "Harry, mum said that your aunt and uncle refused to visit your mum and dad again. I overheard her tell dad that your mum was disappointed have you ever met them?" Susan asked with a caring tone as she kept eye contact with the one boy she cared about in the whole the one boy who protected her from his cousin Dudley at muggle primary school.

Harry considered the question trying to decide how best to answer his girlfriend's question. He exhaled slowly considering her eyes "My aunt and uncle consider my family freaks. More so my aunt is jealous of the attention my mum got from my grandparents." He said as calmly as he could before the last word came out of his mouth Susan hugged him lovingly. Hannah stepped through the fire place seen her friends hugging she watched silently as the hug turned to a kiss she decided it was time to make her presence known she cleared her throat watching her two friends jump apart blushing redder than an apple. Hannah started laughing at her friend's embarrassment.

Hannah looked at Susan "I brought my swim suit however I see I missed all the fun." Hannah said with a laugh Susan looked at Harry smiling before walking with Hannah to her bedroom to change as she closed the door Hannah looked at her friend "Spill Sue I know something is going on so you might as well tell me or" she smiled as she took off her shirt and jeans then knickers before grabbing her one-piece swim suit "I can ask Harry" she said finally getting dressed in her favorite blue swim suit. Susan knowing full well Hannah would interrogate her all day if she did not tell her decided it was best to give her the whole story as she grabbed her lime green bikini she told Hannah what happened between her and Harry as she got dressed to swim. "He finally asked you out merlin you have only liked him ever since we were nine it is about bloody time" Hannah said with a sly smile before they could continue talking there was a knock at the door. Susan opened the door blushing at the sight of Harry wearing swim trunks that matched her bikini even though he was eleven all the flying he did with his dad had giving him a toned body that made her mind go blank.

"Susan, you look beautiful as always." Harry said as he blushed like Harry Susan was developing faster than most girls her age and to Harry it suited her she was more mature then any girl in their class and smarter than she showed people. Susan blushed at the compliment her boyfriend had just gave her and rewarded him with a kiss on his cheek. Harry took Susan's hand as they walked out to the in-ground pool followed closely by Hannah who was watching the blossoming relationship of her two closest friends she only hoped to one day to have a boyfriend as caring as Harry. Harry's family was well knowing in the wizarding world as his parents had defeated Voldemort when he was only a year old and in the muggle world the Potters were members of the royal court his grandfather worked in the British parliament and wizengamot. Which only made the Dursley's hate him more. Susan let go of his hand as she jumped into the pool he and Hannah followed her in they swam and splashed each other for hours when Bridget came rushing out after she flooed home with some grave news for Harry. As soon as Susan seen her mother she knew something was wrong she instinctively went to Harry's side as if her magic was guiding her. Bridget asked Hannah to give them some privacy.

As soon as Hannah was inside Bridget looked at Harry with tears in her eyes "Harry I am so sorry to be the one to have to tell you this your mum and dad are dead they never made it to work." She said with tears now streaming down her face Harry was so shocked as he felt his entire world come crashing down he felt Susan holding his hand offer as much comfort as she could to him. Bridget tried to regain composure before continuing "It seems they attacked everyone in your family looking for you. As we speak Headmaster Dumbledore and Calvin are filing paperwork for us to be your magical guardian's even though we are in your parents will to be Dumbledore believes it is best to help with it great man Dumbledore he was the one who found out..." before she could finish a golden light surrounded Harry and Susan while they were hugging immediately Bridget went in and called her husband and Dumbledore who came over at once. Dumbledore was surprised to say the least the last recorded soul bond at Susan and Harry's age was in the time of merlin.

"We caught the killer it was Severus Snape the arrogant bastard confessed without any veritaserum" Calvin told his wife in hushed tones Bridget covered her mouth in shock she knew from Lily that Snape had falling in love with her in school and was angry when she picked James over him. As Harry and susan separated from their hug and stopped touching they felt ill and looked it.

Dumbledore looked at them "I believe if you hold hands the feeling you are experiencing will stop." He said in a grandfatherly way deciding to take his advice Susan took Harry's hand and instantly they felt better. Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully for a minute before speaking again "Did anything happen before the soul bond that would have caused it to start now?" he asked inquisitively Harry blushed as Susan nodded to the ancient headmaster before explaining that she had loved Harry since she was nine years-old she turned crimson red at just confessing her love for Harry since they were nine out loud she then explained that they confessed their love for one another before Hannah came over and decided to start dating.


	3. Promise

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: I do not own Harry Potter they belong to J.K Rowling**_

Dumbledore looked at Susan with a grandfatherly smile "I believe that this year at Hogwarts is going to be exciting. However, I feel it would be best to keep your relationship with Harry a secret from a select group of people." He said as Susan considered Harry's eyes. Calvin and Bridget looked at the aged headmaster in confusion Dumbledore seeing their confusion explained "If memory serves correct soul bonded couples are considered married in the eyes of wizard law do to the rarity of them not much is known about them luckily I have had the distinct pleasure of knowing a soul bonded couple I will send them an owl requesting their guidance. However, the fact remains that whatever houses you are placed in you will not be sleeping in those dorms with your permission Calvin and Bridget they will get a nuptial suite." He said in a calm tone.

Calvin thought about the best response to what the headmaster asked, "Headmaster may my husband and I think it over and discuss it with Harry and Susan?" Bridget asked with a tone of concern in her voice Dumbledore nodded in understanding that this was not to taking lightly.

Dumbledore stood up with a smile "The professors will be able to enter to check on their safety. However, I must be going thank you for humoring an old man." He said which made Harry, Susan and Hannah laugh and Bridget and Calvin smile at Dumbledore's humorous choice in words.

Susan looked at her parents with a crimson blush "Mum does this mean that Harry and I are married?" she asked just as she looked up to owls landed gracefully beside her and Harry. Harry who was curious took his envelope and opened it seen two letters one from the Ministry of magic the other from Gringotts harry deciding to read the ministry letter first.

Dear Mr. Potter

We wish to congratulate you on your marriage to Miss Susan Bones through your soul bond at 0958 this morning. Wishing you productive and happy marriage.

Offices of marriages and bonds

Maranda Don

Harry finished the letter just as Susan finished her own identical letter. Harry looked at her blushing "I will make this up to you Sue I promise." He said with the most serious tone he could muster. Calvin felt that Harry was the most noble of boys he had met.


	4. Mourning as a family

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: I do not own Harry Potter they belong to J.K Rowling**_

Calvin and Bridget decided to take a few days off to help Harry with any business regarding the Potter family. Calvin sent an owl to Sirius and Remus both worked with Calvin and James in the auror corps. He told them to come by at their earliest convince and he would explain all he could. "I sent letters to Sirius and Remus Harry. I hope you don't mind if I did that for you." Calvin stated. Harry looked up and smiled as he couldn't hide his excitement at his unofficial uncles visiting.

"Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot deserve to know Calvin I appreciate you and Bridget helping me with my house business." Harry said with a compassionate smile. Just as Harry sat at the family dining table a great horned owl flew in and landed in front of Harry holding his leg out to Harry. He slow untied the letter and flipped it over to see who it was from he immediately noticed the Gringotts seal and opened it and read the letter aloud.

Dear Scion Potter,

I am writing you to inform you that as per your father's wishes you and request that you meet with your account manager toothkey at your earliest convenience. May your enemies fall at your feet and your gold follow freely.

Sincerely griphook

Harry adamantly handed the letter to Calvin who read it and looked at his wife with an inquisitive look that he used during his time in Ravenclaw "I believe that we are making a trip to Diagon Alley children." He said as he handed the letter back to Harry for safe keeping "I will inform Sirius and Remus to meet us there." Bridget nodded in agreement with her husband's statement she knew that they were Harry's honorary uncles. Calvin went to the fireplace and placed a floo call to Black manor to inform Sirius to meet them at Gringotts in half an hour. Susan walked up behind Harry and hugged him for support. Bridget smiled encouragingly to her daughter.

Calvin came in with Sirius and Remus behind him however before either man could utter so much as a syllable are raven haired missile hugged them crying. Sirius just held his nephew rubbing his back while whispering calming words to him "Lord Black it is an honor to have you in our home." Susan said with a curtsy Sirius nodded in acknowledgement to her.


End file.
